Goals for fellowship training are designed to provide an educational experience that leads to expertise in epidemiology as it is applied in clinical outcomes research. This will be accomplished in part by completing the curriculum and thesis project leading to a Masters in Public Health (MPH) degree. In addition, practical experience in the field of clinical outcomes research will be obtained by the design and implementation of a prospective cohort study of the association of microorganisms with chronic lung disease of prematurity. This will support the long-term goals of Dr. Colaizy to develop an academic career that integrates neonatal medicine with clinical outcomes research, public health, and biostatistics. [unreadable] [unreadable]